The present invention is directed to a water saving device for use as an accessory for flush toilets of the type as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17 having a rubber float valve c which opens and closes drain opening b in water tank a. Rubber float valve c is lifted up and opens when pull chain d is pulled upward by the operation of lever f, and the water in water tank a flows out through drain opening b into the toilet bowl. At that time, rubber float valve c closes from the lifted-up position by its own weight at a prescribed timing. However, the closure timing is too slow given the amount of water needed such that water is wasted.
In order to address this problem, it has been known to use a water saving device A for flush toilets attached to the part of rubber float valve c to which chain d is connected, as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, so as to become a control weight. Accordingly, compared to the case of simple rubber float valve c, the closure timing of drain opening b is hastened by the weight of water saving device A, and the amount of water flowing out is decreased, thus saving water.
This prior water saving device A can be a donut shape provided with opening e in the center through which pull chain d is passed, as shown in FIG. 19, or it can be a dome shape which follows the spherical exterior surface of rubber float valve c, as shown in FIG. 18 which can be formed of metal, synthetic resin, or the like. However, in order to attach the water saving device A of the prior art, it is necessary to pass pull chain d through center opening e. In order to do so requires the work of first disconnecting either the bottom end or the top end of chain d, and then reconnecting same (after passing it through center opening e). The same problem arises if water saving device A is no longer needed and must be removed, or if it is desired to change the device.
In order to solve this problem, it has been considered to provide a slit opening outwards from opening e. However, water saving device A can move because of the pull on pull chain d or the accompanying water flow in water tank a, causing pull chain d to pass from opening e back through the slit to the outside, and resulting in the water saving device slipping off (the rubber float). Various measures have been considered to prevent pull chain d from passing back through the slit; however, when the construction of the water saving device thereby becomes complicated, or the number of water saving devices is changed, it becomes difficult to remove the devices, and inconvenient.
Accordingly, the present invention has as its object the provision of a water saving device for flush toilets which solves the above-described problems, prevents the passing back through of the pull chain, without making the construction complicated, and makes changing the weight and/or number of the devices convenient.